The Winx-napper
by Ashley-loveorhate
Summary: This is my first story, so please be nice! ) Stella and her friend, Kayla, are being threatened to being kiddnaped by a guy named Maze. But what happens when Maze is really going after the whole Winx club and Kayla? Wait, also Flora and Musa are turned evil? Rated K just in case!
1. The Feeling

_**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!**_

**It was a quiet Friday in Magix and the Winx Club and their boyfriends were sitting at the Sunny Day Café. They were talking and drinking their drinks.**

**"Stella, are you ok?" asked Brandon**

**Stella was acting weird. Everyone was looking at her weird after Brandon asked that question. **

**"Stella… Stella?" Bloom said while waving her hand in front of Stella's eyes.**

**"Wait! What?!" Stella said. **

**"Are you ok, girl?" Musa asked**

**"Yea! Peachy!" Stella answered with a fake happy voice and smile. But inside her head, she knew that something was wrong. She felt like someone from her planet was here and they were in trouble. Being the Princess of Solaria, she has the power of her own planet.. (duh!)**

**"Umm… I have a test tomorrow and need to go study for it. I'll see you guys later. Ok?" Stella said and before anyone could answer, she had already ran to catch the bus back to Alfea. **

**"Yo, is she ok?" Musa said while the rest of the crew watched the bus Stella was riding take off. "When did she start studying?" Musa continued. **

**"I don't really know…" said Brandon.**

**"What really scares me is that she didn't want to go shopping… That's not normal!" Layla said with a cheerful laugh in her voice.**

**Everyone giggled and finished their drinks except Musa, who was worried about Stella. She had a feeling that something was wrong with her that was deeper then 'studying'. Musa couldn't sit there any longer knowing that something was wrong with Stella. She got up from her chair, **

**"Hey, where are you going Muse?" Said Riven looking worried about his girlfriend. **

**"Umm. That test that Stella was talking about. Uh, I gotta go study for it to! But I'll see you later! K?" Musa said. Riven nodded and Musa kissed him on the cheek before turning into her winx and flying off.**

**Back at Alfea**

**"Yo, Stella?" Musa said while walking towards her friend. "You kinda left in a hurry!"**

**"Yea, I'm sorry" Stella said. Musa was shocked! Did Stella just apologize? **

**"Stella, are you ok? Something's bothering you. I just know it!" Musa said**

**"To tell you the truth Musa, I don't really know. I have that feeling in my stomach. That feeling that a friend is in trouble or is bothered. Ya know?" Stella replied.**

**"Ya, I've had that feeling before." Musa said**

**Just then Stella's phone went off.**

**"Hello?" Stella said.**

**"Hey Stella! It's Kayla!" said the other person over the phone.**

**"Kayla! Are you ok? You sound like your about to cry!"**

**"Actually, that's why I'm calling! Stella, I need to see you ASAP! Its really important!" said the other girl on the phone.**

**"Ok, um. How about tomorrow at 12." Replied Stella with a worried tone.**

**"Ok, where?" said the voice over the phone.**

**"The Sunny Day Café! You can't miss it!" **

**"ok, see you then Stella, bye…"**

**"Bye" Stella hung up the phone and turned to Musa who had a confused look on her face. Stella had then explained to her that Kayla had been Stella's Page until 2 years before Stella started going to school at Alfea. Kayla then inherited the ****_Power of Gifts_**** from her grandmother and was princess of Novashine. But her and Stella were still really good friends.**


	2. She's Late!

_I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB!_ **R&R Please! =)**

**The Next day**

**It was 11:50 and the winx and their boyfriends were waiting at the café. Stella was nervous and couldn't stand still. Everyone told her to stop moving or she'd faint, but she didn't listen. Next thing she knew, it was 12 and the 12o'clock bus had already come. That ment that Kayla was coming through portal and Stella was getting more nervous by the second! **

**"Come on Stella, lets just go get something to drink and sit at a table outside so we can wait for her to come." Brandon said. **

**"Uh, ok." Stella said. The crew went and ordered drinks, they then walked over to a table and sat there and waited.**

**"I don't get why she's late! She's NEVER late!" Stella said with a frown.**

**"Maybe something came up, sweetie. I bet she'll be here soon or call." Flora said, trying her best to calm Stella down.**

**"Ugh! Where is she?!" Stella said raising her voice. After saying that, her phone rang."Everyone be quite! It's her!" Stella answered her phone. "Kayla! What's happening?" **

**"Stella! Fight-forest-Alfea-backup!" The girl on the other end of the phone was breaking up but Stella knew exactly just what she meant. She hung up her phone and told her friends. The girls turned into their winx and the boys go on their leva-bikes. They drove to the forest by Alfea. It didn't take long to find where Kayla was because the trees told Flora, and from what she heard, Stella's friend was losing! When they got to the place where the trees told them to go, they saw the fight. The winx and the specialists held Stella back.**

**"We need to hear what's going on before we attack." Said Timmy.**

**Kayla's fairy outfit was a lime green belly button top that had hot pink sparkles, she had a hot pink skirt with lime green leggings that ended at her knee. Her hair was dark brown with really red highlights pulled into a pony tail, she had a crown that was gold and had a different colors on jewels on the 16 points. Her shoes were a pair of boots that were hot pink with lime green straps. While they were waiting, they heard everything that was going on.**

**"Just give up Princess Mikayla, you can't win like this!" said a man who was at least 6 foot, had green hair, and very tan skin.**

**"Don't tempt me, Maze! I can kill you right now if I wanted to!" said Kayla the fairy.**

**"Really? But you wouldn't, now would you? Unless, you know, you want your dear friend Stella to disappear." The man replied. (Maze)**

**Stella's jaw dropped and everyone looked at her. But that's not it.**

**"You wouldn't!" Kayla said**

**"Try me!" Maze replied**

**"I'm sure half the sluts have!" Kayla shot back. All Stella could think of is "get some ice for that burn!"**

**Just then Maze got mad and shot Kayla to the ground. **

**"Watch your words, Princess. Now, I'm going to give you 2 choices. 1) you marry me or 2) you lose all your powers and you dear friend Stella dies. It's your choice." Maze said.**

**"I'll take choice number 3"**

**"What is tha-" Maze didn't even get to finish before Kayla kicked him and shot him twards a tree.**

**"What were you saying? What's door number 3? It's kicking your ass!" Kayla said**

**"Really?" Maze said. As soon as he said that, he teleported himself to the other side of the trees. "Am I over here?" he teleported himself again. "or over there?" Kayla turned around, but by the time she did, Maze blaster her from behind. Stella tried to help her friend, but Brandon held her back.**

**"Princess, I told you, you should have given up!" Maze went and stood over her and said "now you pay the price." He pulled out a bag and started saying a spell to collect Kayla's powers, "You won't be fine, Because all your power is mi-"**

**But before he was finished, Stella got loose from Brandon and had blasted Maze, she pretty much glued him to a tree. **

**"Don't you DARE do that you my best friend!" Stella said.**

**"I will win next time! Just you wait and see!" and with that, Maze disappeared. **

**Kayla just laid there, looking up at the sky. Stella and the others ran over to Kayla. **

**"Yo, Are you ok?" said Musa. **


	3. Meeting Kayla

**Kayla just laid there and said, "I never noticed how pretty the sky looks…"**

**Everyone just laughed and Stella helped Kayla up. They then changed back to their normal form.**

**"Well Stella… This is a little awkward… Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Kayla said, hinting to the Winx and the Specialists. **

**"Oh! Ya! Ok, so this is Bloom, Musa, Flora, Layla, Tecna, Sky, Riven, Helia, Nabu, Timmy, and my boyfriend Brandon. Ha!" said Stella pointing to each person as she said their name. **

**"Nice to meet you!" Kayla said. Kayla was in between skinny and fat so I guess you could say she was… Chubby? She had dark brown hair that had bright red highlights, she had her nose pierced but on her planet it was normal for royalty to have there noses pierced with a gold bead. It was a custom! Anyway, she was wearing jeans and t-shirt that had the word 'PINK' on it, she was also wearing pink DC's. **

**"It's about time you showed up, Stella!" Kayla said hugging Stella!**

**"I'm sorry, but I thought it was a fashion emergency!" said Stella laughing. **

**"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Kayla said in a sarcastic tone.**

**"Kayla, who was that, why does he want to kill me? TELL ME WHAT THE HECK HE WANTED TO KILL ME!" Stella said getting inpatient. **

**"Stella, I can't tell you here! I'll tell you on the ride to-" Kayla said before she was interrupted.**

**"ON THE WAY TO WHERE?!" Stella screamed.**

**"Novashine Stella! We must go! NOW!" after Kayla got done saying that, I big ship landed. It was silver and gold with 16 colored jewels on the side of it like Kayla's crown had.**

**"But I'm not packed!" Stella wined**

**"That's ok!" Kayla said with a smirk. She then snapped her fingers and Stella's and all her friends bags pop right beside them. "Oh, and you friends get to come along too…" Kayla then said. Everyone then walked onto the ship. **

**"Princess Mikayla, Princess Stella! How nice to see you!" some random guys said.**

**"Thank you." Kayla nodded and preceded onto the ship. Everyone sat down in rows of chairs like on an airplane. Stella sat next to Kayla.**

**"Ok… Now tell me what's going on?"**

**"Ok…" Kayla said. Then she snapped her fingers and all the chairs went into a circle and a table came from middle of the circle. "His name? Maze. His game? Kidnapping Princesses and threating to kill someone close to them in order for them to marry him. After gaining power from that planet, his 'wives' just 'disappear'." Kayla continued to say, "That's what I was trying to warn you about!"**

**"But what if you say no to marrying him. Then what does he do aside from the whole kidnapping thing?" Bloom asked.**

**"Well… Then he kidnaps the princess and tells the king to give him power or the princess dies." Kayla replied with a worried face.**

**"Oh…" Bloom replied.**

**"Princess, we are landing on Novashine." Said the man that greeted the group.**

**"Thank you." Both Stella and Kayla said at the same time.**


	4. Novashine

_**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! R&R Please!**_

**After Landing on Novashine, the crew walked out of the ship. Stella and Kayla were greeted by the King and Queen. They went inside the gold palace to find that Stella's dad was already there.**

**"Sunshine!" Stella's dad exclaimed. **

**Stella ran to her father's arms and gave him a hug. Last time that she saw him was spring break when she had to go through those horrible queen lessons.**

**"Now that we are all reunited, we should really talk. I see you brought friends, they could be a great help…" the King of Novashine said with a frown on his face. He walked into a huge room with pictures of former kings and queens on the wall. There was a table in the middle that was deep red and gold colored chairs around that table. They all sat down.**

**"Daddy, what the heck is happening? I leave for school and there are already people coming after me?" said Stella. **

**"Stella my dear, I'm afraid so. And he wants you and Kayla most of all." Her father replied.**

**"Why?!" Both Kayla and Stella said in unison.**

**"Because with your powers combined, he can take over Novashine as well as Solaria!" Kayla's father (the King) said as he hit his fist on the table. Just then a hologram popped out from the middle of the table. Maze appeared. **

**"Ah, I see it's a family reunion! Well enjoy it as long as you can. But just to let you know, I'm coming for both princesses!" **

**Stella was holding Brandon's hand under the table when Maze was saying these thing. Brandon squeezed Stella's hand in anger and then had a very loud outburst.**

**"You're not taking her! She's mine!" Brandon stood up and hit his fist on the table.**

**"We'll see about that. They both are very beautiful I wouldn't mind marrying both of them!" Maze said with a devilish grin.**

**Then Brandon took his fist and tried to punch Maze through the hologram. **

**"You foolish boy. You think you can defeat me? Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Maze's hologram then disappeared. Brandon was seething.**

**"Brandon?" Stella said gently. Brandon didn't say anything. He walk out of the room and into the main room. Stella looked at her dad.**

**"Go Stella, we will finish up here."**

**Stella shook her head and then ran after Brandon. He was sitting on one of the steps of the grand stair case. **

**"Brandon?" Stella said. Brandon didn't look at her. He then said,**

**"If he lays one of his nasty little fingers on one little strand of you hair I swear…" **

**He couldn't finish because Stella lifted his head up and started to kiss him.**

**"Brandon, I love you!" She said after she pulled away from the kiss.**

**"I love you too, Stella." Brandon said in return. **

**They then hugged but all Brandon could think of was that Maze guy. He also wondered, if he did lay a finger on Stella, what bone should be break first. There is 206 bones… So many choices. Brandon then laughed at himself. And that caused Stella to ask, **

**"What are you laughing at?"**

**"Oh, nothing" Brandon said with a grin.**

**The girls and boys stayed on Novashine for the time being because transportation was too risky. The girls stayed in Kayla's room while the boys too shifts guarding the room with the palace guards. But when it wasn't their shift, they all stayed in the guest bedroom.**

**Kayla's room had a huge balcony. There were many flowers on it which Flora enjoyed. Kayla had a full sound system and a recording studio attached to her room which Musa loved. A full 3 shelves full of video games which Tecna loved and an obstical corse attached to the west wall which was where Bloom and Layla were most of the time. All Stella and Kyla could do was sit on the bed and talk things through. After a while of talking, all the girls went to bed. Brandon and Nabu were guarding the door. Flora woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. She went onto the balcony and smelled the sweet aroma of the flowers. Then she heard a whisper.**


	5. Captured

_**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! R&R Please! Tell me what I can do better! =)**_

**"psst! Psst!" Flora heard, she looked around for the person making the noise. "Down here Flora!" It was Helia! **

**"Helia my love, what are you doing up?" Flora said with a smile. Helia always made her smile.**

**"Wondering around the gardens. Come down for a stroll with me!" Heila said. **

**"But they won't let us out of the room!" Flora replied, making a good point.**

**"Then jump! I'll catch you!" **

**"Are you crazy?!" Flora whisper yelled. **

**"Well…" Helia said with a grin.**

**"Ok! Here I come!" Flora said as she fell from the 4 floor to Heila's arms which did catch her.**

**"Well hello." Helia said pretty much laughing. Helia set Flora down on her feet and then held her hand. They went for a walk in the gardens. They really didn't talk, Flora found this odd. They got to the middle of the gardens when Helia turn to her and said,**

**"You know what's so funny about this?"**

**"What?" Flora said with a smile. **

**"How dumb you flower fairies are!" Helia exclaimed. Right after saying that, he turned into Maze. **

**"W-what are you doing here?!" Screamed Flora. Just then the real Helia woke up. He knew that scream from anywhere! He ran to the balcony only wearing gym shorts,(OMG! That would be hot! Just sayin'!), he saw Maze who had ahold of Flora's hand. She was struggling, trying to get him to let her go but his grip was strong. **

**"Let her go!" Helia yelled. Waking up everyone.**

**"Yo what's going on?" Musa said running towards the balcony. She saw Maze. "Flora!" She screamed. Musa then turned into her winx form and flew down to help her friend. Helia was already searching the room for is rope glove. He found it and started to run back to the balcony. Riven woke up and said,**

**"What's going on, mad?"**

**"Well, my girlfriend is about to get kidnapped by that Maze guy and your girl is fighting him." Helia replied. **

**That's all Riven had to hear, he got his blade and ran to the balcony with Helia. They got out there and to their shock, Maze was hovering right above the balcony ledge. Flora and Musa were stuck in a bubble, they had been put under a sleeping spell. **

**"Looking for these?" Maze said with a evil grin followed by a laugh.**

**"LET THEM GO!" Riven yelled. Bringing Sky and Timmy to the balcony. **

**"No, I think their quite beautiful girls. I'll take them, they'll make good maids." Maze said before disappearing. **


	6. Musa and Flora: 2 Down, 5 left

_**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! R&R Please! Tell me what I can do better! =)**_

**Riven threw his sward to the ground. The girls were on their balcony while watching it all go down. The king had been notified and they had an emergency meeting at 1 o'clock in the morning. **

**"He has two of your friends. He'll probly use them as hostages or turn them under his evil spell… Either way, he'll use them to his advantages. Lets just let it go for tonight and wait until morning until we can all think better." The King said.**

**"UM… THEY HAVE HELIA AND I'S GIRLFRIENDS! AND YOU WANT US TO WAIT UNTIL MORNING?!" Riven screamed. **

**"I agree with Riven, but in a calmer manner…" Helia said calmly even though you could see it on his face that he wanted to yell. **

**"I can track the magic Maze left behind and it will lead us right to them!" Tecna said and both her and Timmy pulled out their GPS's out.**

**"You should just let us go get them!" yelled Riven. He was getting more impenitent with every second that passed by. **

**"Yea! Two of my best friends are out there with that awful guy, Maze!" Stella yelled.**

**Then the hologram appeared in the middle of the table again. Maze's face showed up on it.**

**"Yes, yes, I do have two of your best friends, Princess Stella." Maze said. He then continued. "It was quite funny actually, I was only going for the flower fairy, but I got the music one too!" He said laughing like he was mocking them. "They are really beautiful…" Then he showed Musa and Flora hanging off a wall with chains around their arms and legs. They had duct tape on their mouths. It was clear that they had been crying and you could see the fear in their eyes. Maze walked over to Flora and ran his finger down her cheek, Flora was struggling to get away from him, but she couldn't. Maze then kissed Flora's cheek, she was still wiggling and the fear in her eyes grew. **

**"STOP TOUCHING HER! STOP IT NOW! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" Helia said in a loud outburst. He then grabbed for the hologram like Brandon did. The hologram disappeared. Helia was pissed. He walked over to Timmy and grabbed his shirt and said, "Find the Coordinates! NOW!"**

**Helia then stomped off with Riven to go get dressed. They were going to go save their girlfriends with or without help.**

**Back at the castle Maze was staying in.**

**"Ha, your little boyfriends are now mad, and Stella feels responsible! This sould be easier then I thought." Maze said while taking off the duct tape off both Musa and Flora's mouths. **

**"Let us go!" Musa screamed.**

**"Now why would I do that, your little friends are coming. We wouldn't want to waste their time." Maze replied. "You know, both of you are more beautiful then any of the others I've married."**

**"Ewwwww! Stop trying to make a move yo! That's nasty!" replied Musa.**

**"Make a move? oh hun, you really think that you friends are going to succed? Then your mistaken! See, I'm not only after Stella and Kayla. I'm after all the Winx Club, with all your powers combined, I could take over all the planets." Maze said with a smirk.**

**"Really? Too bad your not getting our powers!" Flora said.**

**"I think I will." Maze said, not changing his expression.**

**"We will never give them to you!" said Musa.**

**"Oh, but you will. And willingly…" said Maze. Then he blasted him with a dark red light and…**


	7. Come On Guys!

**I really need some more reviews! Tell me what I can do better, I really wanna know! =D**

**Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty,pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, PRETTY Please!**

**~Ashes~**


	8. More Gone

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! R&R! **

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! My computer went all coo coo nut-o! And deleated the story so I had to guess! =D**

**Hope yall like it!**

**Musa and Flora fell from their chains. They weren't themselves anymore. Their Enchantix clothes were the same except Musa's were black and purple and Flora's were a very dark green with black. **

**"Ha! This should be fun…" Maze said with a smirk.**

**Back with the other Winx and the boys:**

**"Hurry up Timmy! Didn't he leave a magic trail of some sort!?" Helia was pretty much yelling. Everyone was still shocked about the loud outburst he had in the meeting room. **

**"I'm trying Helia!" Timmy answered**

**"Try harder! That creep is out there with my Flora and…" Helia was yelling back. But he was interrupted by Riven.**

**"…and Musa! If that piece of good for nothing lays a finger on her I'll cut all of his off!" Riven yelled pulling out his soward. **

**"Guys!" Bloom yelled, "calm down! Timmy needs to considerate!"**

**Meanwhile, Stella, Kayla and Layla were in the hallway with Nabu. **

**"Ugh! I can't believe that we let the skunk bag get Flora and Musa!" Layla said. You could tell that she was pissed beyond pissed.**

**"It's all my fault! I should not of brought you all here. If only i would've known not to be so stupid!" Stella said as she hit the wall. Everyone jumped and Brandon ran, coming down the hallway,**

**"What's going on?!" he said looking around.**

**"Well, Stella just punch a hole in the wall… and now her fist is bleeding…" Kayla said in a calm tone, "no big deal!"**

**"Stella?" Brandon asked, worried about his girlfriend. Stella just stood there looking at her fist that was bleeding really bad and had many colors of splinters in it. Then a loud 'bang' was heard in the same room that the specialists and the Winx were working in. Everyone ran down the stairs and saw 3 figures standing in a cloud of dust. After the could of dust cleared you could see that is was no other then Maze, Flora, and Musa. Flora and Musa had changed, but their boyfriends didn't notice, they ran to their girlfriends and gave them hugs…**

**"FLORA! It's so good to see that your safe!" Helia said hugging Flora as tightly as he could. Riven as hugged Musa as tightly as he could to, but the girls didn't return their hugs. Instead, Maze started talking with and evil laugh,**

**"You foolish boys. Girls, take care of them… NOW!" **

**With that being said, the boys started to move backwards. Musa and Flora had evil smirks on their faces. Flora didn't even have to say a spell when an ivy wrap came up from the palace floor. It lifted all the Winx and specialists off the ground, expect for Riven. No, of caurse Musa zapped Riven to watch him dance. Musa laughed and Flora looked. THEN, Flora put an ivy vine around Riven.**

**"What the hell did you do to my girlfriend!?" Riven shouted, looking Maze straight in the eyes.**

**"I simply made them stronger by saying that nobody loved them…" Maze said knowing full and well that he had just lied.  
"But we love them!" Bloom shouted.**

**"Hmmm… What do we have here? The dragon fire? That could be quite useful to me in the future!" Maze exclaimed. He snapped his fingers and Bloom disappeared. **

**"What did you do with her?!" Sky yelled about as pissed off as Layla was.**

**"Simple… she is back in the castle that Im working in… Mwhahahahahahahaha!" Maze replied.**

**"Would you stop doing that evil laugh thing?!" Layla shouted.**

**"Layla! Shut up!" Nabu said, not wanting for his girlfriend to be takin next.**

**"And who are you?" Maze asked.**

**"Princess Layla, of Andros." She replied.**

**"Perfect, water powers!" before anyone could say anything, Maze had snapped his fingers and also sent Layla to his castle. **

**AT THE CASTLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

** "Layla?" Bloom said. Layla shook her head and looked around.**

**"Where are we?" Layla asked.**

**"Well, I'm guessing it's Maze's hideout." Bloom answered holding her head.**

**"Perfect!" Layla said. With that she pulled out a necklace and put it around her neck.**

**"What's that?" Bloom said seeing that necklace.**

**"It's a necklace that Nabu gave to me! He told me to have it with me at all times because if I get kidnapped…" Layla didn't even finish her sentence. **

**"Shh! Someones coming!" Bloom said while her and Layla pretended to still be knocked out cold.**

**Back with the others~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Nabu was looking through the suit cases in his room looking for the transmitter that could read where the girls were via the tarcking devise in Layla's necklace.**

**"Yes!" Nabu said to himself as he took a small box in his hand and ran downstairs where the others were sitting. **

**Stella, Tecna and Kayla were all sitting on the table while trying to comfort Stella, telling her that is wasn't her fault that Maze got the rest of the Winx. **

**Nabu came barging through the huge double doors and screaming "I GOT IT!" **

**Timmy and Riven ran over to Nabu and grabbed the device. Then Timmy and Tecna did some of their nerd stuff when a screan popped up and had the location to where the Winx were. Just when she was about to yell the results, a purple smoke bomb came through a open window and…**

_**Comical Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**Bloom: Talk about a bad time for a commercial to come on…**__** (-_-)**_

_**Flora: It's not a COMMERCAIL it's a COMICAL.**_

_**Musa: So… Aren't they supposed to be funny?**_

_**Sky: I don't really care… I'm gonna go get some more popcorn. You want some Nab-…**_

_**Helia: Sky what are you looking at?**_

_**Sky: *Points and walks to the kitchen***_

_**Nabu and Layla: *Making out in the corner***_

_**Riven: *Walks slowly to the chair they are sitting in and flips it over* **_

_**Nabu: I'm gonna kill you Riven!**_

_**Riven: * Runs out front door with Nabu right behind him***_

_**Timmy: * Gets up and locks the door***_

_**Tecna: I'll go lock all the windows! *she says while getting up and running***_

_**Layla: I'll help!**_

_**Bloom: I'll reinforce the sky lights…**_

_**Flora: Me and Helia got the other doors!**_

_**Timmy: Hurry up! We only got 45 seconds!**_

_**Sky: * Walks in and so does everyone else***_

_**Layla: Don't you think that was mean?**_

_**Bloom: No… I would actually like to get through a movie without you two makin' out!**_

_**Tecna: In 5….4…3…2…1…**_

_***Movie comes on and sprinklers start going off in the yard, causing Nabu and Riven to bang their fists on the door***_

_**Timmy: How did you know when the sprinklers were going to come on, Tec?**_

_**Tecna: I was talking about the movie!**_

_**Everyone: *sits down and continue to watch the movie***_

_**Nabu: HEY!**_

_**Riven: Dude, we have to wait til' next commercial break!**_

**_Nabu: This bits…_ **


	9. The note may help who?

**I DO NOT OWN WINX CLUB! PLEASE R&R! :)**

**Extra thanks to KukkiaKipu! You should go read some of her stories! Well, after you read this at least! lol! **

* * *

**Maze with Flora came through. They took Kayla, Stella and Tecna. The weird thing was that Musa wasn't there with them. **

**Back at Maze's Castel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Psst! Layla, Bloom. Wake up! I know your awake!" Musa said while kneeling next to Bloom.**

**"How did you know?" Asked Layla**

**"Umm, Hello? Sonic Hearing!" Musa answered.**

**"What are you going to do with us?" asked Bloom**

**"Help you escape…" Musa answered**

**"Bloom! Don't trust her! Maze has her acting this way!" Layla yelled.**

**"You guys, I know I was evil, but when I hugged Riven I kinda snapped out of it…" Musa said half ashamed. **

**"THEN WHY DID YOU HIT RIVEN AND LET THAT GUY TAKE US?!" Bloom asked.**

**"Because I figured that if I played along, that I could give inside help to you guys." Musa replied. **

**Musa showed them to the back door and told them how to fly. Layla and Bloom left to go make a plan to help their friends.**

**Back at the Novashine castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Maze and Flora just left with Kayla, Tecna, and Stella. Right after they left, Layla and Bloom returned. Sky and Nabu was so happy to see them. They hugged their girlfriends as tight as they could. Nabu then looked at Layla.**

**"Where have you been?" **

**"We have no time to explain…" Layla answered.**

**"How did you escape?" Sky asked Bloom.**

**"Musa helped us! It turns out that after hugging Riven she was turned out of the spell." Bloom answered.**

**"Then why did she zap me?!" Riven asked.**

**"Because, she acted along so she could give us inside help! Duh smarticus!" Layla replied.**

**Helia's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Why did Musa turn back when hugging Riven, but when I hugged Flora, she was still evil. Flora hurt me and knowing her, she would never do that unless under an evil spell.**

**I love Flora so much, but why was she still evil? I wonder if she really loves me back…**

**Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This problem was buggin Helia… He had blocked out everything that the others were saying. But then he was rudely snapped back into reality. **

**"DUDE! Lets go get our girlfriends!" Brandon said pretty much punching Helia's shoulder. **

**"What? Oh. Yea!" Helia stammered **

**"Helia, what's wrong, aren't you happy that we are going to get Flora?" Layla asked, worried for Helia's well-being**

**"Of course I am!"**

**"You don't seem happy."**

**"But I am!" **

**" Are you su-" Layla was then cut off by Nabu kissing her to make sure she didn't say anything more. Helia couldn't take it. Seeing all the couples around him made him miss Flora even more… It also made him wonder, wonder why… Then he remembered the note…**

**_Comical Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Stella: Oh, My Fuggin Gosh! What the heck is up with these breaks?!_**

**_Flora: I feel so closed in, why don't we open the curtains and let the moon light in?_**

**_*Flora got up and opened the curtains*_**

**_Nabu: * standing outside the window* can we come in yet?!_**

**_Layla: *moves to the window with Musa* Ummm…._**

**_Musa: Hey, where's Riven._**

**_*A hand pops from the bottom of the window*_**

**_Musa: why are you sitting on the ground?_**

**_Riven: why do you think?!_**

**_Stella: Oh! I love this game! Umm… Is it because magical unicorns came and beat you up?_**

**_Brandon: I think Stella had gone nuts…_**

**_Riven: You think?! Your girlfriend has always been crazy!_**

**_*Riven was sitting right under the window seal and you couldn't really see him*_**

**_Brandon: Well, at least she's not mental, like you!_**

**_Riven: Is that really your best come-back?_**

**_*Brandon went to the door and unlocked it with Stella right behind him. He went outside to beat up Riven. Riven jumped up and started running. Nabu aimed to get into the house*_**

**_Stella: Oh no you don't! *Stella said closing and locking the door like it was before*_**

**_Bloom: 3 down ladies… Now, do you boys have a problem? * Bloom said with an evil smirk*_**

**_Helia, Timmy, and Sky: NOPE!_**

**_Tecna: Good._**

**_Flora: Shhhhhhhhhhh! The movie is back on!_**

**Helia pulled out a letter that Flora had given him to keep safe. She told him not to read it… but what she doesn't know won't hurt her. He opened it carefully, making sure to keep walking along with the others through the forest and not tarring the page. **

**The note said:**

**_Dear Flora,_**

**_Soon… there will be a time… I sense a dark presence… Flora, keep away from your worst fear! You know what this means… the dark is coming and us Plant Faries cant handle this… as long as you, the life flower, stays safe we should be fine…_**

**_Love, _**

**_ Mom&Dad_**

**_P.S. I'm sure that Helia boy will understand… =)_**

**What was Flora's worst fear. If he figured that out then he could get her back! Helia didn't notice that all the others stopped at a wall. He was in his own little world… so what did he do? He ran into the wall.**

**"Told you he's not ok!" said Riven.**

**"Helia?" Sky said.**

**"What?" Helia said laying on the ground.**

**"Ha! Nothing!" Sky said, practically laughing at his friend now laying on the ground.**

**Nabu helped his troubled friend up back to his feet.**

**"We're here… pull yourself together dude…" **

**"Thanks Dude." Helia said back.**

**They looked up at the castle that had a really strong negative energy.**

**Stella, Kayla, and Tecna~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"Ugh! Doesn't this place have room service?!" Stella complained.**

**"Stella, we are in an underground dungeon… you're complaining about ROOM SERVICE!?"**

**"Shhhh.. someone's coming!" Tecna whispered. Like Layla and Bloom tried to do, they acted like they were still unconscious.**

**"Guys! I found Stell, Kayla and Tecna!" a man said.**

**"I know that voice" Tecna thought to herself. Tecna looked up to find Timmy standing over her. "Timmy!" Tecna pretty much screamed! Timmy picked Tecna up and kissed her passionately on the lips. They did this for a good 2 minutes.**

**Until Stella said, "DANG! HOW LONG CAN YOU PEOPLE HOLD YOUR BREATH!"**

**Tecna and Timmy both blushed. **

**Stella and Brandon had already had their 'hello moment' so they started walking. Their next step was to find Musa, then have her help find Flora. **

**_We interrupt this movie for a special report~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

**_Stella: OMG YOU'RE JOKING! IT WAS GETTING TO THE GOOD ACTION PARTS._**

**_Bloom and Flora: pass number 80_**

**_Helia: What?_**

**_Flora: Bloom and I were counting how many times Brandon has chased Riven by that window._**

**_Bloom: we are now at 92_**

**_Flora: Really? That fast?_**

**_Bloom: Yea._**

**_Sky: Shhh! I'm trying to listen to this message. _**

**_Reporter: Ummm… ok so I really don't know why we interrupted this movie soo…_**

**_Layla: Go Back To The Movie!_**

**_Reporter: Lets take a comical break…_**

**_Everyone: NO! WE JUST HAD ONE!_**

**_Musa: well, I don't know about you, but I gotta pee!_**

**_Timmy: way too much Info, Musa…_**

**_Musa: well, it's da truth!_**

**_Sky: Why are there so many comical breaks all of the sudden?_**

**_Timmy: Cuz the person who wrote this story is stupid…_**

**_Me: HEY! RUDE MUCH?!_**

**_Stella: Busted._**

**_Timmy: I forgot you were there!_**

**_Me: Really. *Snaps fingers and Timmy turns up outside*_**

**_Timmy: (-_-)_**

**_Me: Back to the movie!_**


End file.
